simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 1
Level 1 is the first level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 25, with the player taking on the role of Homer as the protagonist. Level 1 takes place in the suburbs of Springfield and focuses on finding the source of the black vans and wasp cameras in Springfield, as well as acting as a tutorial for the player. Plot After Homer destroys a Wasp Camera that breaks into his home and admires some gold coins that emitted from the camera, an advertisement comes up on his TV, which features Krusty advertising a new Buzz Cola drink, that is supposedly good for people's energy. After watching the advert, Homer decides to go to the Kwik-E-Mart to buy some cola, and some ice cream too, after his wife, Marge, tells him that it has been eaten. When he comes home, he gets told by Marge that Lisa left for school without her science project. Homer then races Principal Skinner to the school and gives Lisa her science project just in time, devoid of its gallbladder, which he mistook for a fig and ate. After that, he then returns home and is told by Marge that Ned Flanders is angry and that he should see him. Homer goes to see Ned, who says that half a dozen of his possessions have disappeared; it transpires that Homer stole them all and did bizarre things with them, such as giving a water cooler to Barney as a birthday present (which he promptly used as a toilet) and leaving Rod's inhaler on top of a Duff Beer truck parked outside the Kwik-E-Mart. After retrieving all the lost items and giving them back to Ned, Homer goes back home, only to be told by Marge that he is late for work, and today is his evaluation day with Mr. Smithers, Homer goes to the Kwik-E-Mart and destroys Smithers' car before he reaches the power plant. Homer then goes to work at the power plant, but he complains that he can't sleep with a camera that is watching him. He then destroys some power couplings outside his office and then returns to his workstation, when Mr. Burns tells his employees that it is home time. Homer returns home and sits down on the sofa and watches the news, which features Kent Brockman explaining about Wasp Cameras spying on the citizens of Springfield and strange black vans. At that moment, Homer spots a black van outside his house and follows it until it reaches to Mr. Burns' mansion, where he suspects that Mr. Burns is up to his old mischief again. Homer goes to the Grocery Store, where Marge tells him that a new violent video game, Bonestorm II, has hit the streets, and that children should not play it, so Marge and Homer go out and continuously hit a truck containing Bonestorm games and destroying them in the process. Afterwards, they return home and then Homer goes back to the power plant, and sees Carl, who is drunk, but he finds out that Smithers is going to warn Mr. Burns, so Homer races Smithers to Mr. Burns' mansion and scolds Burns for sending spying cameras and black vans in Springfield, where Mr. Burns tells Homer that they are pizza vans which are completely harmless, and fires Homer immediately. Appearance Level 1 takes place in the suburbs of Springfield, featuring many locations from the show, including the Simpsons House, Flanders House and the Wiggum House, all of which are located in the Evergreen Terrace street. There are also many other houses in the level, including one that has a shortcut leading through the garage, which contains Krusty glass; the player can use this shortcut in some of the level's missions. Other locations include the La Maison Derriére, the Kwik-E-Mart and the Retirement Castle, with a Krusty Burger located behind the Kwik-E-Mart and a gas station nearby. After that, there is the First Church of Springfield, another Krusty Burger and the Springfield Elementary School, followed by the Grocery Store. There is also a bridge down the road from the school that goes into the richer district; locations on the district include the Gold House, Mr. Burns' Mansion, which is inaccessible here, and a Springfield Gasoline Station, there is also the Stonecutters Tunnel that will lead into the reactor and back end of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Exiting the plant is where poor people of Springfield reside, which contains a crop field, a barn and the Tire Fire, which can be used as a shortcut in some of the game's missions. After that is a trailer park, yet another shortcut that is usable in a couple missions, and two houses where Moe and Nelson reside; there is also a house where Cletus resides along with a bridge splitting the poor and normal parts of the level. Across the bridge is a gas station and a Krusty Burger, along with the Springfield Cemetery, which is inaccessible in the level. Music Missions Tutorial: The Cola Caper # S-M-R-T # Petty Theft Homer # Office Spaced # Blind Big Brother # Flowers By Irene # Bonestorm Storm # The Fat and Furious * Bonus: This Old Shanty Vehicles * Family Sedan (Starter vehicle) * Plow King (Purchase from Barney for 150 coins; must be used in Office Spaced) * Pickup Truck (Bonus Mission) * Electaurus (Street Race prize) * Surveillance Van (Purchase from Gil for 100 coins) * Duff Truck (Purchase from Gil for 125 coins) Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras#Level 1 Gags Main Article: Gags#Level 1 # The swings in the playground near the Simpsons' House. # The TV inside the Simpsons' House. # The swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # The grill in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # The door of the bomb shelter in the Flanders' backyard. # Frostillicus in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu in the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # The lever in Homer's workstation at the power plant. Cards Homer Made Football.jpg|Home Made Football Crab Juice.jpg|Crab Juice Insanity Pepper.jpg|Insanity Pepper Spinemelter 2000 .jpg|Spinemelter 2000 Parchment.jpg|Parchment Inanimate carbon rod.jpg|Carbon Rod Mr. Sparkle Box.jpg|Mr. Sparkle Box Gallery Family Sedan.png|The Family Sedan, the stock vehicle for Level 1 Speed Rocket.png|The Speed Rocket, the secret vehicle for Level 1, which is normally parked outside the Gold House. Plow King.png|The Plow King, the character-bought vehicle for Level 1, obtainable from Barney and integral for Office Spaced. Pickup Truck.png|The Pickup Truck, the bonus vehicle for Level 1, obtainable from helping Cletus. Electaurus.png|The Electaurus, the race-rewarded vehicle for Level 1 Duff Truck.png|The Duff Truck, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 1 Surveillance Van.png|The Surveillance Van, the other of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 1 Level 1 - Unseen.png|The unseen side of Homer's work station Level 1 - Scorpions.png|Homer's scorpion farm Camera.png|The camera that prompts Homer to destroy power couplings in Blind Big Brother TheSimpsonsHitandRunLevel1Map.gif|The map in Level 1 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 1 Category:Level Pages